Lost and Alone
by Kellie Fay
Summary: What is a gargoyle to do when he can't remember who he is, and he can't tell his friends from his enemies


Lost and Alone

by Kellie Fay KFay198120@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles belong to Disney. I am often compelled to borrow them. If they were mine they would still be on the air!!

This story comes between "Kingdom" and "Pendragon" It came after Sanctuary

as far as MacBeth and Demona are concerned. .  
  


****************************************************************************  
  


It was mid afternoon when the woman entered the shop. The cashier

admired her savage beauty right away. Her face was angular, almost

sharp. Her fiery red hair seemed to have a life of it's own as it

moved often in an opposite direction from the rest of her. It was a

complete contrast to the conservative grey suit with pink blouse. He

stared at her openly as she leafed through the antique parchment book. She

seemed to brighten the dull dusty store. Every book in the store once had

brightly colored binders. Within a week of being in the store each book

had lost it's bright hues.  
  


"I think I found it," She said waking him from his observations. Her

voice was nearly as compelling as her apparance. She went over to the

equally dusty counter and pushed aside a goldfish bowl full of dull coins.

She showed the bleached red book and the page to the shop keeper.  
  


He brushed back his dust blond hair, and tried to keep his mind

on what she was showing him instead of on her. "That one would be

dangerous if it worked," he said as he looked at the document. "It's a

good thing the counterspell is on the same page."  
  


The woman frowned apparently disturbed by that thought. Then she

immediately brightened. "I'll take it," she said hastily glancing out the

dust frosted window at the setting sun.  
  


The young man sighed. "I'm sorry ma'am. That book is not for sale.

The boss likes those old books. They're just here for reference. If it were

up to me I'd sell you the old thing."  
  


The woman glanced out the window again. "I know you would dear,"

she said menacingly. "I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."  
  


The sun dipped below the horizon, and the room grew dark. At

precisely the same moment a hazy luminencence surrounded the woman.

Writhing in pain she dropped the book as her body appeared to grow larger,

then blue. Leathery wings and a smooth lizard-like tail sprouted from her body.

The cashier stepped back in horror. The young woman had turned into a

monster.  
  


Her transformation completed Demona picked up the book and glanced

at the terrified boy. "I am now taking it," she announced striking

him with the book. Coins flew everywhere as the bowl shattered. The cashier

fell to the ground unconcious. "Consider yourself fortunate I choose not

to take your life." She left the shop and climbed up the side of the

building with her new aquisition.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Lexington began his nightly project. Hudson complained recently

that the clock they all lived around was five minutes fast. It took quite a

bit of work the first time to get it running, but Lexington was quite

confident that he could fix it. He began working happily when he suddenly

heard Brooklyn's voice in a hurried whisper.  
  


"Did you get it?"  
  


Broadway's answer was just as whispered and as rushed. "Yep. Derek

said he didn't need it anymore, and it's just what Matt wanted.  
  


"Great! Lets go now. I told Hudson I was going out for an hour,

and if the incarnation of curiosity finds out we're going out he'll want

to come along."  
  


"And we can't have that tonight!" Broadway said eagerly.  
  


Lexington quietly snuck up to the ledge where he saw the two of them

with a package. Brooklyn and Broadway both faced the wind and simultaniously

lauched themselves off the roof. Lexington was dumbstruck. They left me

behind, he thought. They both deliberatly left me behind!  
  


He went back into the tower looking quite miserable. Hudson noticed

immediately. "What's the matter lad? You look like you lost your best

friend."  
  


"I think I have," he answered curling up next to Hudson's chair

leaning his back on the side.  
  


Hudson muted the sound on the television and turned to the younger

gargoyle. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  


That Hudson turned his attention away from the TV indicated that

this wasn't an idle request. Brooklyn and Broadway's rejection hurt

so much that Hudson's invitation was welcomed. As tough as he was, and as

hard as drove them when they were young, Lexington knew that beneath

his hard exterior the elderly white bearded dust brown gargoyle could be

as gentle and caring as a nursing doe when he wanted to be. "I just

heard Brooklyn and Broadway say how they had to get out of here before

I showed up and ask to go with them wherever they were going. I can't

believe I heard them say that. They left me behind like I was a hatchling

or something."  
  


Hudson immediately knew the problem. Lexington was the smallest in

the rookery when they were in Scotland. Even now he was much slighter and

shorter than his two surviving brothers. As youths, many of the larger

gargoyles would tease and baby him. Goliath fixed that easily by proposing

a race as part of the younger gargoyle's training. Lexington due to his

slight build, and rare (but not unusual) wing design, easily won every

race. It did wonders for his confidence and proved to the others that

not every gargoyle needed to be big and strong.  
  


Brooklyn should have known better though. "Are you sure you didn't

misunderstand them, lad? Brooklyn is not that foolish."  
  


Lexington still felt like sulking. "I know what I heard. They

made it very clear that they didn't want me around," he said with

his head down and his back to Hudson.  
  


"In that case, neither one of them was being very bright." Hudson

replied. When Lexington turned, and looked up at him he said, "You know

you can beat them in any race they set, and I know that your mind is

even faster than you are. Not even Brooklyn is near your equal when it

comes to all these new machines." If they left you behind it is more their

loss than yours.  
  


Lexington couldn't help but smile at that thought. Hudson was right

of course. There was no way any of them ever came close to his mechanical

expertise. He was good in alot of things that the others weren't. "I'm

sorry I snapped at you. They start treating me like a kid and right away

I start acting like one."  
  


Not that he didn't look like a child with his large baby smooth head.

Smaller than the others, a light green instead of the bolder darker colors

of larger gargoyles, and his small wings attached at his sides instead of

broad wings on his back. Even to thoes that knew him best it was surprising

how mature he really was. No wonder the others use to treat him like a

child. "It's not your fault lad, I remember how they treated you when you

were young. I know how sensitve you are about your size. You just have

to remember that your size is what makes you so fast in the air." Hudson

said chearfuly.  
  


Lexington nodded. "I did forget that. I mean I'm even shorter than

Elisa." Thinking of Elisa left a cold chill on him though, so he pushed it

away. He wondered what happened to her, Goliath and Bronx. Looking at Hudson

he knew that the mention of their missing friends bothered him too.  
  


Change the subject Lex he thought to himself. "I think I'll go to

the electronics store on Fourth Avenue." he said, "That way I can blow off

some steam and see if they're throwing out anything good tonight." He began

to climb the stairs to the balcony door. "I'll be back in an hour," he said

and then he was gone.  
  


Hudson hoped that Lexington would be in a better mood when he

returned. He made a mental note to speak to Brooklyn alone as soon as he

could. It wouldn't do good to give their new leader a dressing down with

the others watching, but it seemed like he did need a talking to about

keeping Lexington's moral up. All that aside, he picked up the remote and

returned to his program.  
  


Lexington didn't find much at the electronics store. That only

soured his mood further. He was about to give up and go home when he saw

a shadow above him. He threw a broken circuit board back into the

dumpster. He looked up to begin climbing up the building, and saw what

appeared to be Goliath gliding above.  
  


"Goliath?! That's impossible!" he said to himself. Goliath

Elisa and Bronx had been missing for months. There had been no sign that

any of them were still alive.  
  


Lexington didn't spare a moment for another thought. He climbed up

the side of the building and took off. Goliath had a pretty good head start

on him, but Lexington was sure he could catch up. Hudson's reminder that

he was the fastest gargoyle of his rookery reminded him of somthing that only

he and Goliath knew. He was the fastest gargoyle period. He was even faster

than Goliath, who the others always thought was the best in everything.  
  


It was no trouble for him to catch up to Goliath, but it wasn't

Goliath he was following. The Gargoyle looked like Goliath but instead of

a pale lavender gargoyle with dark brown hair, this one had white hair

and skin of indigo. It only took Lexington a moment to realize who this

was. It was Thailog! Xanatos' clone of Goliath.  
  


Lexington immediately hung back a little. He was not about to get

caught by Thailog. That gargoyle was far too intelligent for him. He

decided to follow along and find out what he was doing. He positioned

himself below and slightly behind Thailog so he could see everything without

being seen.  
  


Lexington's stomach did a backflip when he saw Thailog rendez-vous

with another gargoyle. Lexington had no trouble identifying her. Blue skin

red hair, It was Demona. His conscience began to tell him it was time to go

home and get the others, but he was still mad at Brooklyn. He was going

to at least find out what they were up to before running home to his

brothers.  
  


The two landed about fifty feet away. Lexington instantly dropped

to the ground below. He definitly didn't want to be found by this pair!

He watched concealed behind some trees as the two embraced and kissed

lovingly. Lexington eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't sure how Demona

escaped from the Weird Sisters, nor how she and Thailog became an item.

When they disentangeld from each other's grasp though he forgot his questions

and listened to their conversation.  
  


"Did you get it?" Thailog asked excidedly.  
  


Demona smiled wickedly and showed him an old dusty book not unlike

the Grimorum Arcanorum. "It's right here."  
  


"Excellent," Thailog said, obviously pleased. "And you are sure

this will work?"  
  


"When MacBeth hears me read this he'll become as helpless as a

baby. We'll be able to keep him locked up for years, and his wealth will

be ours."  
  


We're not far from MacBeth's place, Lexington thought, I should go

back for the others, but by then it might be too late. In an instant

Lexington made his decision. He raced out of hiding on all fours. He

vaulted and summersaulted over Demona's arms and snached the book right

from her hands. The force of his attack caused the page they were looking

at to rip out. His appearence took both gargoyles by surprise.  
  


"You!" Demona spat. She leaped after him, but Lexington knew how

to use his speed to his advantage. Staying on all fours he tried to race

out to where he could find a place to glide from. They'd never catch him in

the air. Thailog made a grab for him, but Lexington easly maneuvered out of

his arms reach. Then he saw stars. Thailog had struck him with his tail.  
  


Thailog now grabbed the stunned Lexington by his hands and dragged

him before Demona. "You two are not going to get away with this. Macbeth

will be ready for you." Lexington said trying not to sound afraid.  
  


"That won't matter once we're through with him," Thailog said

savagely. "If it weren't for Goliath we would have been rid of Macbeth

weeks ago."  
  


Lexington's face betrayed his shock. "Weeks? You mean Goliath is

still alive? You've seen him? Where? When? Was Elisa and Bronx with

him?"  
  


Demona smiled wickedly. "I guess they haven't returned yet."

she said to Thailog. "That means the others will be easy pickings."  
  


"That's what you think," Lexington said struggling. Just knowing

that Goliath was alive made him feel better.  
  


"Well you won't be around to find out will you little one?" Demona

said tauntingly. Lexington tried to free himself from Thailog's grip, but

he couldn't. Demona made a move for his throat.  
  


"Wait," Thailog said. When Demona pulled back he said with a evil

grin, "Before we eliminate him we should put him to some use."  
  


"What do you mean?" Demona asked. Lexington had a feeling he didn't

want to know.  
  


"We don't know if the spell will do as we expect. Lets test it

first. On him"  
  


Lexington squirmed some more. "You guys really don't have to do

that," he said.  
  


The look on Demona's face though told him he was in trouble. "An

excellent idea my love. Look away, but don't let him."  
  


Thailog closed his eyes and turned his head away from Demona. He

pinned Lexington's hands behind him with one hand while his other held on

to his chin. Lexington was forced to look right at Demona.  
  


"OBLIVISCI LEXINGTON MOMORIA EXCIDERE OMNIS ESSE DONUM MUNUS AUTEM

PRAETERITUM TEMPUS" Demona spoke the incantation. Lexington felt the force

of the spell enter his mind. He tried to fight it, but it enveloped him

like a blanket. It stole his awareness, and then his consciousness.

Thailog released him, and he fell to the ground helpless.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Hudson saw Brooklyn and Broadway land on the balcony. Brooklyn

was carrying a package that looked slightly heavy. Hudson was determined

not to scold Brooklyn in front of Broadway so he merely asked. "So what 

have you two been up to?"  
  


Brooklyn seemed to be excited. "We got Lex a little surprise!" he

called out. Then louder he said, "Lex come on out we got something for you."

When Lexington didn't appear he asked Hudson, "Hey, where is he anyway?"  
  


A present. They went and got him a present. That's why they didn't

want him along, the elderly gargoyle thought. He kept his voice neutral as

he told Brooklyn, "He went out for a bit of air. He said he was going to

the electronics store."  
  


Broadway looked puzzled. "We came back that way. We didn't see

him," he said.  
  


Suddenly Hudson looked extremely worried. He glanced at Brooklyn

and simply said, "Oh."  
  


Brooklyn knew that look all too well now. He wanted a private

conference right now. It was curious that he never noticed him giving

those signals to Goliath. Brooklyn took in a sharp breath and said,

"Broadway, why don't you take this in and make us a snack. I have to ask

Hudson a few things." Broadway didn't appear to notice Brooklyn's change in

mood. He took the package and went inside. Once he was out of earshot

Brooklyn made himself comfortable on a pedestal. "All right," he began,

"What's wrong?"  
  


Hudson was pleased that Brooklyn caught on so fast. "You know

Lexington heard you leaving," Hudson said evenly.  
  


Hudson definitely had something on his mind. "Exactly what did he

hear?" Brooklyn asked cautiously.  
  


"He heard it made very clear that he was not wanted on this particular

venture," Hudson said. He followed with, "Remember, lad, how your rookery

siblings treated him when you were all youngsters. Maybe then you'll

understand why he was not too happy at what he overheard."  
  


Brooklyn thought a moment. Lexington was the smallest and the

weakest gargoyle in the rookery. Often he was unable to keep up with the

others. They started calling him little brother, and tried to leave him

out of their rough and tumble games. Brooklyn would have probably never

noticed him except that one night Goliath asked him, in no uncertain terms

to make sure that Lexington was included in their play. Brooklyn kept an eye

on him after that and found that the quiet shy little gargoyle had an

incredibly sharp mind. Then after their training began it was discovered

how fast Lexington really was. He was a much happier gargoyle after that and

valued Brooklyn as a close friend. Lex never had any idea that Goliath was

behind Brooklyn's interest him, and Brooklyn never could repay Goliath for

picking him. Lexington's friendship was one of the best things that happened

to him.  
  


"Why do I have the feeling that you're trying to tell me that Lex is

still a little sensitve about his size," Brooklyn said feeling a twinge

of guilt.  
  


"Like many things about the lad, little is the wrong word to use,"

Hudson said. "He was quite angry at being apparently left behind."  
  


"Surprises don't usually work when the person you're trying to surprise

comes along." Brooklyn said defensivly.  
  


"I know you didn't mean any harm lad, but you have to think how

Lexington must have felt," Hudson reminded him.  
  


Suddenly, Brooklyn became very depressed. "I know, I know. He must

be so peeved at me now." He stared out into the city night. "Some leader I'm

turning out to be. You know there isn't a night that goes by that I don't

wish Goliath would just appear and everything would be the way it was."  
  


Hudson also wished for Goliath's safe return, more for friendship than

anything else. Brooklyn wasn't as bad a leader as he thought, just very

young and inexperienced. No one, not even him, thought that Brooklyn would

have to lead the entire clan so soon after being named second in command.

"Brooklyn," he said, "you didn't do anything wrong. You're not going to be

perfect all the time. Goliath made mistakes when he was younger, and so

did I. The trick is to not let anyone else know you made a mistake, and

not to focus on what you don't have, but to deal with what you do have."  
  


Brooklyn internalized the lecture at once. It didn't make him feel

any better, but it brought his priorities back into perspective. " In other

words, I should stop worrying about Goliath because I can't do anything about

that and concentrate on Lex, right?" he asked his elder.  
  


"Aye," Hudson said smiling, "now he said he was just going over to

the electronics store, but if you didn't see him there I don't know where

he might have gone."  
  


Brooklyn sighed and got down off his perch. "Well I'd better go look

for him." Broadway came out carrying a sandwich. Brooklyn accepted the

snack and said, "come on! Lex is a little sore at us, and we have to go

find him." Just before he left though he turned and looked at Hudson

"Do you want to come along?"  
  


Hudson recognized a call for help when he heard one. "Aye, I think I

would," he answered. As the two youths launched themselves into the sky

Hudson followed behind.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Alison Michaels looked up from the book she was reading. She

considered herself lucky that her employer was so kind. He let her come

over to his home any time, even when he was away. He trusted her with the

keys to his home. She hadn't seen him for over a month, but he didn't change

the locks so she assumed it was still all right for her to use his library.

After all, it was his research she was doing. She liked looking through the

old books about the middle ages. It would absolutely help her discertation

for graduate school. That's why she agreed to work for the old man in the

first place. The only problem was the ancient tomes put an incredible strain

on her eyes. She closed her eyes and rubbed them a little. It was a small

price to pay for the knowledge she aquired here. She was about to go back

to her book when she noticed a light outside the window. She glanced outside

and was surprised to see a glow over by a field behind the house.  
  


Alison went to investigate. Remembering her employer's instructions

she armed herself with one of the many laser weapons he had in his home.

She was never to investigate anything outside the house without being well

armed. She went outside and made her way silently to the field. She was

entirely unprepared for what she saw. There were two creatures standing

there that she had only seen in books before. They were gargoyles.  
  


She hid behind a bush and watched. There was something on the

ground at their feet. One of the gargoyles, the female, seemed to be very

interested in it. "When he recovers we'll see if the spell worked. If it

did we might just have another ally, and if it didn't we finish him off,"

The female said. The way she spoke told Alison that this poor little

creature deserved some rescuing.  
  


Making sure she aimed high over their heads, Alison began to fire

the laser. Again and again. She wanted to frighten off the gargoyles that

were standing there.  
  


Thailog heard the first shots. "Someone is shooting at us!"  
  


Demona grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him away. "Come on,

we have to get out of here!"  
  


Thailog followed, but Alison could hear him ask, "what about that

one?"

"It doesn't matter," Denoma said, "Lexington won't have any one to

turn to no matter who finds him. He won't even have himself." With that the

two disapeared into the trees.  
  


Alsion smiled and holstered the gun. She knew how to use a gun. It

was one of the things her employer wanted her to learn, why she had no idea.

She went over to where the gargoyles were and looked at the helpless

creature she just saved. It was another gargoyle. This one was smaller

than the other two. A greenish gold with no hair, and wings that came out

of his side rather than his back. "Well now," she said to the sensless

gargoyle. "It looks like you need a friend." She grasped her charge gently

by the shoulders and began dragging him to the house.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Lexington opened his eyes when he felt cool water being poured

over his head. He blinked once or twice allowing his eyes to focus. He

was lying on an old maroon couch in someone's den. Before him was a young

woman with slate grey eyes covered with glasses and blond hair tied in a

bun. She was dressed in a simple peasant dress with a leather belt around her

waist. It was she that was bathing his forehead with water. When she noticed

he was awake she smiled and said. "Finally I was wondering whether you were

going to sleep the whole night away."  
  


He sat up slowly. He didn't feel right. It was as if his head was

made of stone. It was hard to think properly. The girl went over and held

on to his arm. "Are you all right? Do you need something?"  
  


He shook his head hard trying to sort out the odd sensation. "I feel

wrong. There is something not right about me." It was easier to think now,

but that feeling of wrongness did not leave.  
  


The girl took a seat next to him on the couch. "Well why don't we

start with simple things. What's your name?" she asked.  
  


He paused trying to find an answer. He knew he had a name. He was

sure of it, but no word or idea came to him. "I don't know," he answered

bewildered.  
  


Alison frowned slightly. She tried to keep her concern out of

her voice. "Do you know where you're from?" she asked.  
  


Half a dozen images flashed in his mind. None stayed. He shook his

head dejected. "It's like when you asked me about my name," he said, "I know

I have a home. I just don't have any idea where it is."  
  


Alison thought fast. "What year is this?"  
  


"Nineteen Ninety six," he answered without hesitation.  
  


Alison tried again. "What's the capital of New York State?"  
  


Again he didn't even pause. "Albany."  
  


"Do you remember what you were doing around here?" Alison asked  
  


He shook his head again. "I know I was doing something important,

but I couldn't tell you what it was." He looked at her with his wide puppy

like eyes. "I'm scared."  
  


Alison perched by the couch and held onto his hands. "Don't be afraid

my friend. My name is Alison, and as long as you need to you can stay here

with me." As she hoped, her optimism was infectious and he smiled at her.

Once he was in a better mood Alison said, "Well, since you can't remember

any thing about yourself why don't we do some research?"  
  


Alison walked toward the door, and turned an invitation to him.

Obediently he got off the couch and followed behind comfortably on all fours.

"You mean you know how to find out about me?"  
  


Alison nodded. She took him into a large library filled from floor

to ceiling with books. After less than a minute searching Alison found the

book she was looking for. "Before I saw you I'd seen creatures like you in

books." She showed him a few pages with drawings of beings not unlike

himself. "They were called gargoyles and according to this they disappeared

soon after the eleventh century. My employer always told me that they were

only legends, but I always believed that they might have existed."  
  


"So I'm a gargoyle," he said. He stood upright and looked at the

pages in fascination Then he turned back a few pages and pointed to the

castle in the drawings background. "I know that bulding," he said in shock.  
  


"You do? What do you know about it?" Alison asked.  
  


He shook his head again. "I don't remember anything about it, but

I know *it*. I've seen that castle some where before."  
  


Alison read the caption that came with the drawing. "Says here that

this is Castle Wyvern. Are you sure you've seen it before? This drawing

was done in Scotland."  
  


"I'm sure I've seen it," he answered, "I couldn't tell you where

though." Again he seemed upset.  
  


"Don't try so hard to remember. It will come to you," Alison said.

She glanced at the drawing again. She also thought it looked familiar, but

like her young friend she didn't know where.  
  


Just then they both heard a door open. The young gargoyle glanced at

Alison and ran behind her. "Alison who else lives here?"  
  


"My boss," she replied, "This is his house, but I haven't heard

anything from him for the last four months." Alison thought a moment.

"Stay here," she said. She raced up the stairs, and to the front door.  
  


There in the great room was an elderly man. He was dressed in a

suit of black leather armor in a long ebony overcoat. Alison breathed a

definite sigh of relief. It was her boss. "Sir, it's you. I was so

worried."  
  


Her employer gave her a rare smile. He was glad she popped in and

out on her own. She probably kept his home in order while he was away.

"Hello Alison. How has everything been?"  
  


"Fine sir. You would not believe what I found tonight, but where

have you been? It's been almost four months."  
  


"I wish I knew," he mumbled to himself. He didn't quite know himself.

he woke up in Paris five weeks ago with no memory on how he got there. The

last thing he remembered clearly was almost killing Demona. He almost killed

her again two weeks ago, and again Goliath stopped her. Oh well, MacBeth

thought. I'll figure out what to do about Demona later. To Alison he said.

"I'll tell you about my adventures later. Now what did you say about

finding something?"  
  


"I'll show you! Come on!" Alison said eagerly. She took his hand,

and led him back to the library. "Let me go in first sir. He's real

skittish, and right now I don't blame him." She poked her head in and

called out gently. "It's all right it's just my boss. He wants to see

you."  
  


MacBeth waited curious. The voice that answered his researcher

sounded very familiar. "Are you sure he's okay?"  
  


"He won't hurt you," Alison reassured him. She motioned to her

employer, and he followed her into the room.  
  


What he saw made him back up in surprise. He knew this gargoyle!

He was the smallest of Goliath's clan. The creature looked at him, his wide

eyes narrowing in distrust, but not in recognition.  
  


Alison thought he was just surprised at what he saw. "It's a real

gargoyle sir. Just like in your books."  
  


Something is not right about this, her employer thought. He got

down on one knee to get a better look at his guest. "Do you have a name?"  
  


The gargoyle gave him an odd look. He wasn't sure why, but he

didn't quite trust this human. "I can't remember my name. I don't seem

to be able to remember anything. Alison has been helping me."  
  


The aged man smiled and looked at his researcher. "Yes, she does

that on occasion. She helps me a great deal." He rose, and turned his

attention back to the matter at hand. "Well I guess I should introduce

myself. I'm Lennox MacDuff." He extended his hand.  
  


The gargoyle shook the hand gingerly. "Help yourself to anything

you like in the house," Mr. MacDuff said. Then briskly to Alison, "I need

to see you in my den."  
  


Alison nodded to her employer as he left the room. Alison turned

to her new friend. "It's okay. I'll be right back."  
  


Lexington shook his head and said nervously to his friend. "I don't

like him Alison. He's lying I know he is."  
  


Alison looked oddly at her friend. "What do you mean?"  
  


He took in a sharp breath. "I wasn't sure at first, but when he

told me his name I knew it. That's not his real name!"  
  


"What?" Alison said not understanding.  
  


"It's like the castle in the book. I've seen him before. I know him!

I just can't remember him, but I know that his name isn't Lennox MacDuff, and

I know I can't trust him.  
  


It was a very somber Alison who met her employer in the den. Before

she could even take a breath in to begin he turned to her and asked, "So

what did he tell you after I left the room?  
  


Alison wasn't sure how to answer that. The gargoyle's warning was

ringing through her mind. "He's afraid of you," she told him. "I almost

wish he could tell me more. Then maybe he could tell me who he is." She

avoided looking into her boss's eyes.  
  


That drew his attention. "You mean all that about not remembering

his name was true?" he asked.  
  


"Yes!" Alison answered frustrated. She turned to him and noticed a

gleam of guilt in his eyes. "You know his name don't you? You know all

about him. You always told me that gargoyles were only a legend. Why?"  
  


Her employer went to a small cubbard and began to restock the

personal arsenal in his coat. "To get involved with gargoyles is a dangerous

business. They are not all like in the stories you read. Some of them hate

humans, and want to destroy us, and good or evil they don't like me."  
  


"Is that why he doesn't trust you?" Alison asked  
  


"So that he remembers," he said with a grin. "In that case he might

not have trouble telling a friend from an enemy. Just in case, though," he

warned, "stay armed, and be wary. There are one or two gargoyles out there

who would like to do away with your new friend. Especially now that he no

longer remembers them.  
  


Alison looked at her empoyer hard. She was beginning to believe some

of what the gargoyle told her. Her boss was as solitary as she was, but

now she saw a different Lennox MacDuff than the one who hired her. When he

told her of the gargoyles that might want to kill her gargoyle his voice

grew unrecognizibly chilling.  
  


"Mr MacDuff?" she began gingerly. "He wasn't the only gargoyle I

saw tonight." When he turned to her sharply she continued. "There were

two others. I thought they had hurt him. Could they be the ones you're

talking about.  
  


Her boss was becoming more and more like someone she didn't know.

His voice became hard as he grilled her. "Male or female?"  
  


"One of each," she responded.  
  


He thought carfully. "What did the female look like?" he asked.  
  


Alison thought. "She was about six feet tall, blue, and her hair was a

stunning red."  
  


"Red hair?" He asked. His eyes reflected a hatred she did not know

he was capable of.  
  


Alison was so unsettled at his eagerness she just nodded.  
  


The hatred didn't die, but he muted a bit. "Demona," he said deep

in thought.  
  


Alison didn't like how he was reacting. "Do I want to know about

her?" She asked.  
  


"No," her boss said flatly. "You don't." He finished rearming,

then turned back to Alison. "She would kill him if she could, but there

are other gargoyles that are probably very worried about him. They are not

fond of me, but I'm going to try to find them, and let them know their

missing friend is safe. Let him wander around the house. He has been here

before. Try the sub-basement. It might jog his memory." With

that he began to leave the house.  
  


Alison was confused. "But if you say they don't like you, why are

you doing this?" she said to his retreating back.  
  


Her employer turned to her and said simply, "because I owe his clan a

favor."  
  


As he left the house, MacBeth reflected on the 'favor' he owed

Goliath. As much trouble as he had been to Goliath's clan Goliath managed to

save him two weeks ago in Paris. Unaware that Demona now had the ability to

turn into a human during the day, she managed to seduce and wed him. On their

wedding night she revealed herself to him. That began another battle that

would one day end with the destruction of both of them. This time Goliath's

friend, the police detective, saved him by shooting Demona. "Killing her"

even temporarily gave him time to think and decide that he didn't want to

die just then. Goilath treated him respectfully that night, and he knew

that his clan never attacked him without him provoking them in some way.

The moment he realized that his young guest truly did not remember him

he decided to help him.  
  


So how do you find a gargoyle who will probably strike out at you

first, and ask questions later, he wondered. He decided to try at the home

of that blind author. The elder gargoyle, Hudson, visited there often.

Maybe the resident there would know how to contact him. He got into his car

and drove out into the night.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Brooklyn sat down on the roof top exhausted. He didn't think there

was a electronics store in the city they hadn't checked. He rubbed a spot

between his horns that throbbed painfully. Odd he never had any headaches

up until two months ago. "I'm beginning to understand the phrase needle

in a haystack," he said tiredly.  
  


"Aye," Hudson agreed. "It's not like the lad to simply vanish

like that. Something must have happened to him."  
  


"But what?" Broadway asked. "And if something did get him how are

we going to find him?"  
  


"First, we'd have to find out who has him." Hudson said.  
  


Brooklyn agreed silently, but he had no idea on who might .... A

series of lights distracted him from his left side. He turned to the

unfamiliar lights and a familar building was outlined there. "Those lights!"

he said amazed, "That's MacBeth's house."  
  


Broadway and Hudson both turned to the now lit house. "But MacBeth

hasn't been around since he and Demona stole Coldstone. Do you think

Lexington saw that?" Broadway asked.  
  


"It's possible." Brooklyn said thoughtfully. "Let's go see."  
  


The three glided over to the house. As they approached the house

they saw MacBeth get into his car and drive away.  
  


"I thought the Weird Sisters had him," Broadway said.  
  


"It appears not," Hudson said  
  


Brooklyn was about to suggest they follow him when Broadway called

out, "Hey there's Lex!" When the others turned to him puzzled,

he pointed, and said, "there, Look in the window!"  
  


Brooklyn turned to where Broadway was pointing. Lexington was inside

of MacBeth's house! Brooklyn studied his rookery brother carefully. He didn't

appear to be on guard. He was talking to a human girl very casually.

Somewhere deep in Brooklyn's mind an alarm was going off. Something was

wrong with that picture. Still he didn't want MacBeth to get away.  
  


"Hudson, follow MacBeth, but don't stop him. Broadway and I will

get Lex," Brooklyn said. Hudson nodded and took off after the car.  
  


Hudson noticed right away that MacBeth's car was heading right for

the home of his friend Robbins. He decided quickly to interfere so that

MacBeth would leave the blind human alone. He swooped down just enough

for MacBeth to see him then peeled off away from his friends house. He

landed about a mile from where he showed himself to MacBeth. He waited for

the human to arrive.  
  


MacBeth stopped the car and got out. It was his lucky night. Here

he was looking for one of Goliath's clan and suddenly out of the night

here was the elder gargoyle. The one called Hudson. "Well now," he said as

he faced Hudson. "That was easier than I thought."  
  


Hudson glowered at MacBeth. "Oh really? And what would you be

wanting with me?"  
  


MacBeth seemed unconcerned. He raised his hands so that Hudson could

see that he was unarmed. He said quietly, "We appear to have a small

problem."  
  


****************************************************************************  
  


Alison had mixed emotions about how much her young friend enjoyed his

first stay in this house. They barely got into the basement when he announced

that he wanted to get out. He had a slight dizzy spell that came with a very

emotional flashback about being in this basement in a cage.  
  


They had better luck in her boss' video room. The gargoyle took

to the computers like he was born there. "I've done this before," he

told her. When Alison asked him where, he replied, "Here, I think." Later

in the great room with a cup of tea he told her, "I'm sure I was here before,

more than once I think. I just can't tell you when or why."  
  


Alison sensed a slight depression in his voice. "But you remembered

some things. That's progress."  
  


"No it's not," he countered. "You still haven't seen the pattern.

I have. Sure I'm remembering feelings about places and people, but that all

I remember, feelings. My head is like a book with pictures but no words or

page numbers."  
  


Alison moved over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "You're trying too

hard again," she said gently as she felt his muscles respond to her touch.

"You've just got to relax and let things come to you."  
  


Suddenly the window in front of them crashed open and two enormous

gargoyles fell through. One was a brick red with a crest of white hair,

horns, and a beak like mouth. The other was a turquose color and as big as a

Volkswagon. Instantly Lexington was out of his seat and next

to Alison on all fours, protecting her.  
  


Brooklyn shook his head to clear it. He looked up and saw Lexington

hurrying a human girl to a safe spot. "Be careful Alison," he heard Lex say.

Then he turned to him and Broadway and said angerly, "Who are you? What do

you want?" Lexington's hostile attitude and his fight ready stance took

Brooklyn totally by surprise.  
  


"Lex?" he said cautiously, not sure of the reply he was going to get.

"Lex, come on! We have to get out of here before MacBeth comes back!"  
  


Lexington felt very odd. The moment the other gargoyle mentioned

leaving this place he felt like doing just that, but at the same time he

felt cross, and decided he wasn't going to listen to him.  
  


"I don't know you! Go away!" he shouted keeping himself between

his adversary and Alison.  
  


Brooklyn didn't like Lexington's attitude. He also didn't like the

ready stance Lexington was crouched in. From his position he could spring

into a leap and probably knock him silly with his momentum alone. Brooklyn

said anxiously, "Lex, I know you're mad at us right now but we had a good reason

for ditching you tonight. So stop fooling around!" Brooklyn said.  
  


The girl had a laser weapon not unlike the ones Macbeth used.

She pointed the weapon at Brooklyn and Broadway. "He said he didn't want you

here so leave," she said evenly. She wasn't sure if they were his

friends or enemies, but she wanted to protect her young friend from any

and all until he could get his memories sorted.  
  


By now Broadway and Brooklyn realized that there was something

seriously wrong with their rookery brother. Broadway turned to the strange

girl. "What are you some kind of sorceress? What did you do to him?"

he roared.  
  


Brooklyn saw Broadway tense as if he were going to rush her. He saw

the girl boost the power on the laser. "Broadway no!" Brooklyn ordered.  
  


At almost the same time he caught Lexington telling the girl "No

Alison. I don't want them hurt."  
  


Alison gave him an odd look. "Do you think you know them?" she asked  
  


While Brooklyn digested the strange way she asked the question he

heard Lexington's reply. He turned to the pair, and said, "I think I should."  
  


"Can you trust them?" Alison then asked.  
  


Lexington's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed into slits. "I

don't know," he answered.  
  


Brooklyn slowly advanced on Lexington and the girl. "Lex what are

talking about? It's me, Brooklyn! Your rookery brother!  
  


Lexington backed up, still keeping himself between Brooklyn and

the girl. "I don't know that. Go away! I don't want you here!"  
  


Brooklyn was loosing his patience. As soon as he was in arms length

he grabbed onto Lexington's arm and said, "Lex I don't know what she and

MacBeth did to you but-oomph!  
  


Before he could stop him Lexington lashed out at his midsection

knocking the wind out of him. Broadway made a move to help him but the

girl planted a blast of laser fire less than three inches from his feet.  
  


"Don't even think it," she said.  
  


Broadway was about to do more than just think about going after them.

Brooklyn got up and said, "no Broadway. Leave him. If he doesn't want to

come I'm not going to force him. Let's go.  
  


Broadway wasn't sure he heard right. Leave Lexington? "But Brooklyn,"

he protested.  
  


"Now Broadway!" Brooklyn said sounding very much like Goliath.  
  


Broadway sighed. When Brooklyn used that tone of voice there was no

arguing with him. Meekly he followed Brooklyn out the broken window. Once

outside Brooklyn gave two quick hand signals; 'hide there,' and 'quiet.'

Broadway clung to the wall above the broken window. He saw Lexington and

the girl peer out of the broken window.  
  


"I think they're gone." Alison said. She turned to her young friend.

"How do you feel?"  
  


"Confused mostly," he answered, "part of me actually wanted to go

with them, but something made me angry. I didn't want to listen to them.  
  


"Tell me what you felt when they were around," Alison said cautiously  
  


Lexington thought a moment. "Mad, relieved, worried, concerned,

lonely, sad," He paused and looked out at the stars. "I think I knew them,

and it didn't feel like your boss. It was more comfortable. I didn't feel

as if I was in any danger.  
  


Alison was so surprised at the conflicting emotions that the incident

brought out of them. Still the feeling of ease in him made her wonder. "I'm

glad you felt safe friend," she laughed.  
  


Lexington joined her in the smile. "Oh I was worried about you.

They don't know you and I was afraid they would hurt you or you would hurt

them."  
  


"Don't worry, what I aim at, I hit. Mr. MacDuff taught me. Brrrr,

let's close the shutters. It's windy out and my boss is going to be real

miffed when he sees this window." Alison reached out to grasp the latch.

Lexington followed her example, and together they closed the window

shutters.  
  


Brooklyn and Broadway jumped to the ground. "What's wrong with Lex?

Broadway asked. "He acted like he didn't even know us."  
  


"I don't think he did," Brooklyn said deep in thought. Before

Broadway could say anything Brooklyn continued. "Something happened to him

tonight. Something that made Lexington forget about us, and MacBeth,

maybe a lot of other things too."  
  


"So what do we do?" Broadway asked.  
  


Brooklyn considered. "I've got a feeling there's magic involved.

I've heard stories about humans losing their memories after getting hurt,

but I didn't see any signs of that with Lex. He didn't seem hurt. He

just couldn't remember who we were."  
  


Brooklyn was quiet a moment then he said, "I want to talk to Hudson

He knows more about sorcery than we do."  
  


"What about Lex?" Broadway asked.  
  


Brooklyn gazed at the shuttered window. "We'll leave him for now.

I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon." He ran to the cliff

on the far side of the house. "Come on Broadway. Let's find Hudson."

Brooklyn took off into the wind, and Broadway followed behind.  
  


***************************************************************************  
  


Since the two gargoyles attacked, Alison had been very quiet.

Lexington wasn't sure what was troubling her. "Alison, what are you thinking

about?" he asked.  
  


Alison looked at him at her side. He hadn't left it since the other

two garoyles came looking for him. "Oh I was just thinking about our two

guests." she said, "They called you Lexington, do you think that might be

your name?"  
  


"It might," he answered. As she went back into the library he

followed. "They called me Lex to."  
  


"That might be just a nickname," She replied. She thought a bit more

"You still can't tell me if they were friends of yours."  
  


Lexington shook his head no. "They obviously knew me though. I

wish I could remember.  
  


Alison leaned against a wall and folded her arms. "My boss said

he knew you too," she said with her eyes closed.  
  


Lexington spun around so that he was facing her. "What? What did

he tell you about me?"  
  


"Not much," she admitted, "but he said he was going out to look

for your friends, so you must have some." She looked sadly into the

fireplace. "Unlike me."  
  


"You don't have any friends?" He asked. "Why not? your so nice"  
  


Alison didn't want to talk about it, but she felt he needed to

talk to someone. "I was the school nerd," she explained. "I was smarter

than everyone else. I was always reading. I wasn't very popular in

school. That's why I took the job with Mr MacDuff. He was a loner like me

I figured we'd have that much in common, that and a love of Medieval history.

He needed someone to keep track of all his research. That's why he

hired me.  
  


"His name isn't MacDuff," Lexington replied.  
  


"Maybe not," Alison said, "but he was like me enough that I though

we would hit it off, but he keeps everyone at arms length. Even so, he's the

closest thing I ever had to a friend until I found you, and you have other

friends."  
  


"Only right now I don't know who they are." Lexinton said sadly.

He felt as if he had it worse that Alison. She at least knew that she didn't

have any friends. He did, but didn't know who they were. Suddenly a

thought came to him. "Did your boss say anything about my being here?"  
  


Alison nodded. "That's why he sugessted you wander around. He was

hoping that you might remember something."  
  


"But all my flashbacks have been based on emotions," Lexington said

thoughtfully." He jumped up and headed for the basement stairs. "Let's go

back into the basement."  
  


Alison followed behind confused. "But I thought you didn't like it

down there." She said.  
  


"Precisely," he said, "If my memories are tied to emotions then

a place I hate that I don't remember, might be someplace I was before. I

just have to give it a little more time." He raced down the stairs, and

Alison hurried behind.  
  


**************************************************************************  
  


Brooklyn banked to the left to miss an updraft. Just ahead he could

see the beach house where Hudson's friend Robbins lived. He looked further

up the beach at an abandoned parking lot. As he drew closer he saw it

wasn't abandoned. Hudson was there, face to face with MacBeth.  
  


Brooklyn instantly went into a power dive. If MacBeth cast the same

spell on Hudson he was going to pay!  
  


Hudson wasn't quite sure whether to believe MacBeth's story yet.

The human was being uncharacteristicaly civil, and the tale he relented

brought years back to his life. Suddenly a whooshing sound made him

look up. Brooklyn and Broadway were diving at them at full speed!  
  


"MacBeth look out!" Hudson called out, pushing him out of the way.

Brooklyn and Broadway shot back up into the sky and would have dived again

had not Hudson called to them. "Stand down lads! It's all right!"  
  


Brooklyn didn't believe that for an instant, but he and Broadway

landed anyway. Instantly Brooklyn pointed at the human. "Hudson he did

something to Lexington. He doesn't know any of us!"  
  


Hudson tried to pacify the two. "I know lad, I know. MacBeth

told me all about Lexington and his conditon. We suspect sorcery."  
  


Hudson's revelation shocked both gargoyles. "You expect us to trust

you?" Brooklyn said to MacBeth, still a little angry.  
  


MacBeth eyed Brooklyn carefully. "No," he answered, "I do expect you

to do what's best for Lexington though."  
  


"If you're not behind what happened to Lextington, what is he doing at

your house?" Broadway asked suspiciously.  
  


MacBeth sighed and smiled slightly. "I just got home from France

tonight. When I got home Lexington was all ready there. My research

assistant Alison said that she found him in the field behind my house. He

was being held captive by two other gargoyles. I think one of them was

Demona."  
  


"Demona, huh?" Brooklyn said not terribly surprised. "I might have

known. If sorcery is invovled you can bet she'll show up."  
  


"Are you sure it was her?" Hudson asked.  
  


MacBeth shook his head. "I never saw anyone but Lexington, but

Alison mentioned two other gargoyles: a male, and a female with red hair.  
  


"And there are no other females of our kind left save for Demona,"

Hudson finished thoughtfully.  
  


MacBeth narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well there is the youngster

that's traveling with Goliath. That one's a female, but her hair is brown

like Goliath's." he said.  
  


Brooklyn's jaw dropped open in shock. "Wait wait wait! Back up a

minute! Did you just say that you've seen Goliath? When?"  
  


MacBeth was taken aback by the reacton from all three of them.

Broadway and Hudson were just as eager and as curious as Brooklyn. "Two

weeks ago," he replied, "Demona tried to steal my wealth and lock me away.

Goliath and that other gargoyle saved me. You see I woke up there about -"  
  


"Was Elisa with them?" Broadway asked excitedly.  
  


"Aye, and your pet too."  
  


"And they were all okay?" Brooklyn said advancing.  
  


As the gargoyles began hounding him with questions, MacBeth realized

that Goliath did not notify the other gargoyles that he was going to be away.

"I take it you haven't heard from Goliath lately," he said.  
  


"About two months ago we all went out for the night, and when we

got home, poof! They were gone." Broadway said.  
  


MacBeth looked very thoughtful. "Well I don't know about two months

ago, but two weeks ago Goliath and your friends were in Paris, France. Like

I said they saved me from Demona."  
  


Brooklyn felt the weight of the world rise off his shoulders. Goliath

was alive, and most likely he would one day return to them.  
  


Hudson thought a moment. "You say Demona trapped you while you were

in France, but your assistant said she saw her when she found Lexington.

Could it be she was comming after you again?"  
  


"It's possible," MacBeth answered. "It's a posibility I'm not too

fond of though."  
  


Brooklyn agreed silently. He looked back towards MacBeth's house.

"It's also a possibility that Lexington ran into her out here, and that's when

he lost his memory."  
  


"Agreed," MacBeth said, "but all this is just guess work. If Demona

is out there we have to find her."  
  


"And we have to find a way to restore Lexington's memory," Brooklyn

said. He looked at MacBeth and asked, "Do you think you can find the place

where your assistant found Lex?" At MacBeth's nod he said, "Then let's go

there and see what we can find. Maybe we'll get a clue where Demona is and

what she did to Lex.  
  


The gargoyles took off with MacBeth following in his car. Eventually

they let him take the lead as they neared his house. MacBeth led them to a

field not more that twenty yards from his house. Hudson, the expert tracker,

immediately went to work.  
  


"Aye, these are Demona's tracks," he said peering at the ground.

"And it seems that there was a brief struggle here." Then he looked at

something closer. "This can't be right."  
  


Brooklyn, eager to learn Hudson's tracking skills, was instantly at his

side. "What is it Hudson?" he asked.  
  


"These prints," Hudson replied. "If I didn't know better I'd swear

they were Goliath's, but that's impossible."  
  


"Goliath has a duplicate," MacBeth said. "He was with Demona in

France."  
  


Hudson scoffed at that, "You should know there are no two gargoyles

who look alike."  
  


Broadway interrupted at that, "Uh he's right Hudson. Goliath does

have a double, Thailog." At Hudson's puzzled look he explained. "He's a

clone that Xanatos made. Except he's not exactly like Goialth. According

to the records Lex broke into, he had different hair and skin color."  
  


Brooklyn broke in. "And Xanatos educated him his way." He silently

wished for Goliath's sudden manifestation. Nothing happened. "But his

features and footprints probably match exactly. If Thailog and Demona are

together we are in deep trouble."  
  


Broadway began looking around in the grass again. Some flecs of

white caught his attention. "Hey look at this! I found some paper!"  
  


MacBeth eyed the white flecks with concern. "That's not paper my

young friend. That's parchment."  
  


Broadway was annoyed. "So what's the differenece,"  
  


Brooklyn explained. "Broadway, people don't use parchment anymore.

Books that are made of parchment are usually very old." Then more

thoughtfully he said, "and sometimes contain magic spells."  
  


The others looked around some more, but Brooklyn rested by a tree.

He was tired. Tired of watching out for the others, tired of having to make

all the decisions and tired of not having Goliath here to lean on. He

wished that he could vanish off somewhere and not come back for a long time.  
  


"Lad, aren't you feeling well?" Hudson came up behind him so silently

Brooklyn had no idea he was nearby until he spoke.  
  


Brooklyn jumped back startled. When he saw who it was he relaxed.

"I'm just tired, very, very tired."  
  


Hudson smiled and grunted in amusement. "I remember Goialth telling

me the same thing in his first year of command. In fact, sometimes he still

says it. Especially after you youngsters were hatched." Then he patted

Brooklyn on the shoulder and said. "Relax lad, you're doing fine."  
  


Hudson moved away. The praise did Brooklyn good, but he still wished

that dawn wasn't three hours away. He needed a rest now. He gazed out

toward the house looking in the windows for a glimpse of Lexington. Then

he blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. He wasn't seeing things. There

was a shadow moving along the bushes edge.  
  


Brooklyn focused his eyes on the shadows. He saw the movment again.

It was a gargoyle. He could see the wings and tail now and the outline of

the head. It was Goliath's shadow.  
  


No, Brooklyn corrected himself. It wasn't Goliath. This was Thailog,

the clone. He wondered what he was doing so close to MacBeth's house. Then

he realized. Lex was very vulnerable right now. It didn't matter what

Thailog's plans were there was a good chance that they were potenially

dangerous to either Lexington or the rest of them.  
  


"Hey guys, look over there," Brooklyn said pointing. The others

quickly made out the moving shadow.  
  


"It must be the clone," MacBeth mused.  
  


"Yeah, I know, and he's too close to Lex for my satisfaction,"

Brooklyn answered. After a moment of thought he said, "I'm going down there

to make sure he doesn't mess with Lex or your assistant. You guys stay up

here. I don't want him to know how many of us there are."  
  


"Be careful lad. We don't know where Demona is," Hudson warned.  
  


"That's why you three are staying up here. I'll try to keep him near

this hill so you can warn me," Brooklyn answered. Without another word he

opened his wings and silently glided to the house.  
  


Thailog didn't even hear Brooklyn land. Brooklyn knew that it was

the nature of gargoyles to be completly silent when they chose to be. That

was something they learned soon after hatching. Thailog probably knew how

to move silently. Xanatos or Demona would have taught him that most basic of

skills. Brooklyn was betting, though, that the gargoyle clone did not know

that being quiet was natural for all gargoyles.  
  


Brooklyn watched as Thailog silently moved around the house. He

tried one of the windows, obviously looking for a way to quietly enter.  
  


Brooklyn didn't want to think about all the trouble Thailog would

cause if he found the bespelled Lexington or his human friend. He had to

distract Thailog, so he would leave Lex alone.  
  


"Haven't you messed Lexington up enough? Can't you just leave him

be," he said to the clone acidly.  
  


Thailog whirled around eyes glowing and a roar escaping from his

lips. Brooklyn instantly jumped backwards to avoid the blow the clone tried

to deliver. The attack was claws out, unlike the claws folded blow that

Lexington delived to his midsection earlier. If Lexington had wanted to he

could have gutted Brooklyn, but chose not to. Thailog on the other hand

definitely wanted to put Brooklyn out of commission permanently.  
  


Thailog came after him again. Brooklyn moved himself further backward

to avoid the talons of his larger opponent. "Hey, cut it out!" he said

crossly, "I didn't attack you first did I?"  
  


Thailog didn't look the least bit pleased that Brooklyn managed

to sneak up on him. "How did you approach me without my knowing?" he

asked crossly.  
  


"So there are a few things Xanatos didn't program into you. Well

I doubt if he knows this one anyway. Get a clue lab boy we can all be

that quiet when we want to," he answered.  
  


Thailog was angry. The name calling was only going to make him

madder, but Brooklyn was tired of keeping his feelings in and insulting

Thailog was making him feel better. Anyway, if his goal was to keep Thailog

away from Lexington, offering himself as a target was a good distraction.  
  


Thailog, though angry, was not going to lose his temper over this

youngster. That was what he wanted. Instead he glared at him and asked,

"So what are you doing out here alone?"  
  


"Making sure you don't mess with Lex again," Brooklyn shot right

back. "You mixed up his head quite enough already. In fact it would

make me really happy if you told me how you did it and how it could be

undone."  
  


Thailog was impressed with Brooklyn's courage in spite of himself.

"You're a rather bold one aren't you. All alone out here and making demands,"

he said smiling.  
  


Broolyn was unaffected by the praise. "I try my best," he said

sounding far more confident than he felt.  
  


Thailog didn't see the harm of telling Brooklyn. In fact he felt it

might actually destroy the young gargoyle's morale. "My lady Demona and I

tried out a new spell on your friend," he said. "He will no longer remember

who he is, or his past.  
  


Then why did Lex say he thought he should know us to the girl?

Brooklyn wondered. His mind raced. Lexington did say that he didn't know them

at first, but then he didn't want the girl to hurt them. He punched Brooklyn

in the stomach, but at the same time he could have just as easily killed

him. Maybe the spell Thailog mentioned didn't do as good a job as the

clone thought it did.  
  


Brooklyn didn't let his thoughts show through though. Instead he

made a sour face and said, "You wouldn't want to tell me how to undo that

spell, would you?"  
  


Thailog smiled a wicked smile. "It's really quite simple, the

counter spell was written in with the original. If you wish I could have

Demona come here and release him."  
  


Right and cast it on me while they're at it, Brooklyn thought wirily

Did this clone think he was a complete idiot? "No thanks," he said out loud

"Just give me the counterspell. I'll figure it out on my own."  
  


"Oh I don't think so," Thailog said in the same tone of voice. "You

see, I think it would be kinder on your young friend if he didn't remember

you only to mourn your demise."  
  


Thailog's intentions toward Brooklyn were clear anyway. Brooklyn

readied himself for a fight and said, "Talk is cheap, lab boy." No sooner did

he say that than Thailog rushed him at full force.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Alison wondered what her new friend was up to when he asked to go

back into the basement. The first trip down he didn't spend more than five

seconds down there. This time however he knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled back a secret lever inside of an old trunk and found a second

chamber that appeared to be some kind of dungeon. "I knew it!" he said

excited. "I was here before, and I was with that red gargoyle. The one

that tried to take me away."  
  


"So do you think he's a friend?" Alison asked.  
  


Lexington made a confused face, angry at his own inability to recall.

"I wish I knew. I felt so angry at him, and at the same time I didn't want

him hurt. I hate not understanding myself."  
  


Alison thought a moment. There was something her professor showed

her class that might help. "Do you want to try something?"  
  


Lexington eyed her curiously. "Like what?"  
  


Alison led him back into the dining room. "Something I learned in

Psych class." She sat across from him and took his hands in her own. "Now

just close your eyes and breath deeply." She said. "You need to relax or

this won't work."  
  


Lexington did as he was told. It felt kind of good to forget his

problems for a moment.  
  


When Alison was sure her friend was calm she said, "That's good

don't think about any thing at all. Just answer with the first thing that

comes to your mind," she said gently. When she felt he was ready she said,

"Now picture it in your mind. You were in the basement, in the cage with

the red gargoyle."  
  


"Yes," his voice soft with wonder. "I can see it."  
  


So far it was working. Now Alison tried something new. "How did you

get there?" she asked softly.  
  


Suddenly his voice changed. He sounded afraid. "He put us there."  
  


Alison needed a name. "Who put you there?"  
  


"He did!" Lexington repeated sounding angry as well.  
  


Alison made a guess. "Was it Mr MacDuff?"  
  


"His name isn't MacDuff," Lexington said with more assurance than

the last time. "I'ts Mac.... Mac.... MacB- What's that?" He opened his

eyes.  
  


A loud roar, coming from outside, resounded through the house.  
  


Alison cursed the bad timing. He was about to remember a name.

Now his concentration was lost as he scampered to a window. When Alison

followed she saw the red gargoyle again. He was fighting with a much larger

gargoyle as dark as the night sky.  
  


Lexington stared with a fascination that was almost as hypnotic as

the mental exercise they tried. Both gargoyles were hauntingly familar

to him. At the same time doubts of all kinds screamed at his instincts.

He could see that the two gargoyles were enemies to each other, but he had

no idea if either one of them was his friend.  
  


He tried what Alison just taught him. He relaxed and focused on

the emotions the two gargoyles generated. Again, the emotions were a

combination of good and bad. He couldn't understand how they could be

causing such contradictory feelings.  
  


When the large gargoyle struck the red one so hard that he was flung

backwards one emotion became clear. "They have to stop fighting," he said to

Alison.  
  


Alison wasn't sure why he suddenly became so decisive. "Why?" she

asked.  
  


"They just do!" he shot back, not angry, but anxious.  
  


He sounds worried,* Alison thought, maybe one of these guys is a

a friend, and he just doesn't remember it. "All right," Alison answered.

She took aim carefully. She didn't want to hit either gargoyle. She did

want to get their attention. When she was sure she had her shot she fired.  
  


The blast struck an old tree harmlessly, but the beam came

perilously close to Brooklyn and Thailog. They jumped back simultaniously

both startled by the noise and light. They looked up and saw Lexington on

the balcony with Alison.  
  


"Stop it!" She said harsly, "My young friend here doesn't want

anyone hurt!"  
  


Thailog wasn't sure what to make of this human girl who could have

easily killed him. Brooklyn focused his eyes on Lexington instead. He

could read his rookery brother well enough to see the conflicting emotions

in his eyes.  
  


"You may not remember me, but you're remembering something, Lex,"

Brooklyn said softly to himself. Thailog glanced at his young opponent. It

was true. The spell Demona cast on Lexington may have blocked his memories,

but the emotions behind those memeories were somehow still there.  
  


Thailog thought fast. If Lexington had some emotional or instintive

recollections he may be able to use it to his advantage. "Lexington, It is I

Goliath. I have returned to save you from this renegade!" he said.  
  


Brooklyn's white crest of hair flaired with his wings in anger.

"Liar! Lex, this isn't Goliath! He's a clone made by Xanatos and Sevarius

You have to remember! You're the one who found the computer records at

Gen-U-Tech!"  
  


"That's not true," Thailog said calmly, "you tried to get rid of me

so that you could be leader."  
  


Brooklyn snorted. "That's a laugh," he said, "If Goliath was

back I'd be the first one to welcome him back. I miss him more than any of

the others, but you're not him, and the only way you'll get to Lexington is

over my dead body!"  
  


"Lexington is not a fool. He will fight at my side against you!"

Thailog taunted.  
  


Alison watched the two argue. This verbal exchange fascinated her.

"I think what we have here is a good gargoyle, bad gargoyle thing."  
  


Lexington nodded, but Alison could tell that he was terribly

distraught. "I know. I just wish I knew which gargoyle was which."  
  


Alison turned sharply to her friend. "You mean you can't tell?"  
  


Lexington shook his head. "I keep getting these mixed emotions.

I can't tell who's telling the truth."  
  


"I am Lexington. Come home with me!" Thailog called.  
  


"Don't listen to him Lex! I'll protect you!" Brooklyn shot back.  
  


"He's an upstart and a rebel!" Thailog began to growl.  
  


Lexington began to feel an enormous amount of stress from this

argument. Brooklyn noticed the tiny worry lines forming on his brother's

smooth empty scalp. He began to realize that he and Thailog were pulling

Lexington's mind apart.  
  


Brooklyn thought back to when he was a youngster in Scotland. There

was one in his rookery who was stronger than any of them, even Broadway.

He began to become a bully with the smaller gargoyles. When he challenged

Brooklyn to a contest, Brooklyn chose a tug-of-war. The other gargoyle was

confident the stronger gargoyle was going to win, and Brooklyn knew he was

right. When the time came, and he began to pull, Brooklyn simply let go

of the rope. Carried by his own momentum, the gargoyle fell backward, and

wound up a little battered and bruised. Later, when Goliath grilled him,

Brooklyn admitted he forfeited on purpose. "He challenged me, and I

accepted," Brooklyn remembered telling his leader. "He knew he could beat

me, and so did I. I just made sure that when he won he wasn't going to

enjoy it."  
  


That was the day Goliath asked him to watch out for Lexington, and

to this day he never regretted it. He also never forgot the strategy of

letting go when force did not work.  
  


Lex is the rope in this case, and Thailog and I are pulling him

just like in that game, he thought. He wondered what would happen

if he suddenly 'dropped' Lexington. He could hear him now talking to

his human friend.  
  


"Alison I don't know who to believe. What should I do?" he asked.  
  


Brooklyn made up his mind at a speed that would have made Goliath

proud. "Don't do anything Lex," he answered.  
  


His statement suprised Alison, Lexington, and Thailog. Alison glared

at him and said, "What do you mean by that?"  
  


Brooklyn answered all of them. "If he doesn't feel safe about

either one of us he shouldn't have anything to do with us. Stay with

your friend. She seems nice enough despite her choice of employers.

Eventually you'll get your memory back, and then you'll be fine.

Until then, I'm patient. I can wait."  
  


Brooklyn was satisfied with the results. Lexington visably relaxed,

and the girl with him seemed calmer too. In fact, Lexington was now watching

him with a little more interest. He obviously scored some points by letting

go.  
  


The only one who was unsettled now was Thailog. He was forced to

back off. He glared at the young gargoyle, but said nothing. Brooklyn

didn't say anything either. He simply leaned back against a tree and looked

very smug.  
  


Off in the bushes someone else was feeling good. Demona was slightly

impressed with Brooklyn's debating skills. Let him enjoy his victory, she

thought as she leafed through her book for the one loose page. Soon the

stalemate would be over. She and Thailog would win. A nearby branch snagged

in her hair and pulled painfully. She swatted the branch away and continued

searching.  
  


****************************************************************************  
  


Something was wrong. MacBeth knew it. Unfortunately he had no

idea what it was. A small sharp pain on the back of his neck made him turn

around. Out here on the hill above his house there was nothing, but air, and

the two gargoyles who were watching their friend below.  
  


Hudson noticed MacBeth's unease. "Is there something wrong, MacBeth?"

the elderly gargoyle asked.  
  


"I'm not sure," he answered, "I felt something pulling on my hair,

but there's no one here except us."  
  


Hudson thought a moment. "Maybe it wasn't your hair that was being

pulled," he said thoughtfully.  
  


MacBeth nodded. "You mean Demona." It was a statement, not a

question.  
  


"Aye," agreed Hudson.  
  


Now MacBeth considered. "And she's close enough for me to sense her

pain," he said.  
  


Broadway now turned away from the view below and asked, "But where

is she?" The two elders turned to each other, then back to the house at

the bottom of the hill. All three of them began to strain to catch a glimpse

of her.  
  


Broadway spotted her first. She was in a ditch not far from Brooklyn

and Thailog. She held something in her hands. It looked like a book. "I

think she means to end the stand-off," Macbeth said.  
  


"That she does," replied Hudson, "but how are we to warn Brooklyn?"  
  


"We have to go down there and help him!" Broadway said. He tried

to take off, but Hudson held him back.  
  


"No lad. Us charging down there might cause more problems than it

solves!" he warned.  
  


"We're too far away for him to hear us!" Broadway argued.  
  


"And we have to warn him somehow," MacBeth said. He got off his

knees, and faced Broadway. "I have an idea."  
  


****************************************************************************  
  


Below Demona smiled as she found the loose page. Two down two more

to go, she thought.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


"You're crazy!" Broadway said crossly. MacBeth's determination,

though, showed through.  
  


"You have to," he insisted, "If you strike me hard enough for Demona

to cry out Brooklyn will hear her, and be warned. It's the only way to

help him without revealing ourselves. Hit me Broadway as hard as you can.  
  


Broadway looked uncertainly at Hudson who nodded. Macbeth was right.

Broadway shrugged, and said, "all right, if you say so." He pulled back

and punched Macbeth in the gut for all he was worth.  
  


****************************************************************************  
  


Brooklyn and Thailog glared at each other. Neither one was going to

back away from the house. Above on the balcony, Lexington and Alison

watched.  
  


"Alison, why were they fighting over me? he asked.  
  


Alison shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Whoever the good

gargoyle is he's probably worried about you. I couldn't guess what the

bad one wants."  
  


"I wish I wasn't so confused about my feelings," Lexington said

sadly.  
  


Alison put her hand on his back. Don't worry. It will come to-"  
  


"Shhhh!" He hushed her in a hurried manner. Alison listened, but

heard nothing. "What?" She whispered.  
  


"I thought I heard something in the bushes," He said cautiously. In

that instant, a loud "Oh!" was heard along with more rustling.  
  


The red gargoyle leaped over to the sound, and pulled away the

bushes. "Demona!" he said, his eyes glowing in anger. The eyes of the other

two gargoyles glowed as well. High above, Alison saw the muscles in her

friend's back ripple. She understood that on an emotional level he

understood what this battle meant. He was preparing for action.  
  


Thailog roared at Brooklyn. "Get away from her!" Before Brooklyn

could hold Demona as a hostage against Thailog, the larger gargoyle struck

him in a flying tackle.  
  


Alison expected that her friend would ask her to stop the fight

again, but his physical reaction made her wonder. When he didn't say anything

about the newcommer to her she turned to check on him.  
  


He was staring at the new gargoyle. Alison recognized her as the one

who stood over her compainion when she first found him. The red gargoyle

also called her Demona. That was the name her boss used. He said that

she would kill her friend if she could, and one look at his wide eyed

expression told her that he knew it too.  
  


He looked at her with a combination of rage and fear. As the female

gargoyle stood painfully and retrieved the object she had been holding, he

began trembling with emotion. Whoever Demona was, there was no doubt that

he knew her. Alison put her hand on his arm. "Who is she?" Alison asked

in a whisper  
  


There was absolutely no confusion this time. He didn't recognize

this gargoyle, but his emotions spoke loud and clear. This was an enemy

to him. His life and Alison's were in danger because of her presence. He

could see in his mind this gargoyle in a simmilar position with the same

object in her hands. An old red leather bound book with torn pages of

parchment. That book was so terrifying, and yet at the same time he needed

that book.  
  


He was unable to take his eyes off her, like a moth who would go to

a flame only to be burned. When Alison asked her question one word

screamed in his mind. "Traitor, traitor, traitor, TRAITOR!!!" he yelled,

and before Alison could stop him he launched himself straight at Demona.  
  


Brooklyn was still struggling with Thailog when they heard Lexington's

shout out. Before Thailog could warn Demona, Lexington struck her like a

guided missle. In his mind, Brooklyn relaxed a little. "Her, he remembers," he

said as he tried to wrestle away from his opponent.  
  


Thailog, though, had other plans. "Demona! Lexington remembers

emotions, but no details. I could confuse him with my appearance, but he

is not confused by you. We have to go, and try again later."  
  


Demona agreed. She managed to throw Lexington off of her, but not

before he gave her a wicked scratch on her shoulder. She and Thailog headed

for the fence around MacBeth's house. They leaped in unison to the top

of the fence, then into the air as they glided away.  
  


Alison was running out the front door of the house by the time the

two gargoyles escaped. At once, Lexington tried to follow. Alison grabbed

onto his arm. "No! Mr. MacDuff said she's dangerous. I don't want you to

get hurt."  
  


Brooklyn was impressed by the firm, yet gentle way he disengaged

himself from her. "I have to," he explained, "That female, and that book

she has. I don't know why, but she's got to be stopped, and I need that

book!"  
  


This was the first time Alison saw him so directed or focused. Still

he had no concious knowledge of what he was doing. "Why?" She demanded.  
  


"Because that book most likely contains the spell that robbed Lexington

of his memories," Brooklyn said. Alison turned and backed up in surprise.

The red gargoyle was still here, leaning against a tree. By the sagging of

his wings Alison figured he was tired, but he still was an intimidating

presence. A little bit scared, she backed up another step.  
  


Lexington wondered at the gargoyle's calmness. He could see Alison

was afraid so he stepped between them again. He looked at the gargoyle and

said, "If that book is the key to my memories I need to get it back. I've

got to go!" With that he ran for the fence.  
  


That was not the reaction Brooklyn was hoping for. He called out,

"Lex no, wait!" but Lexington was all ready on the fence and into the air

before he could say another word.  
  


Moments later Hudson and Broadway arrived. Broadway was carrying

MacBeth. "Where's Lex?" Broadway asked.  
  


Brooklyn sighed pensively. "He went after them. When I told him

that Demona's book probably contained the spell that blocked his memories

he took off. It's all my fault."  
  


Alison was getting used to the presence of the new gargoyles, and her

employer's presence gave her a little more courage. "Don't blame yourself,"

she said, "He wanted to go after them before you told him about the spell and

the book. He knew it was important to him. Because of you, he now knows

why."  
  


"Even so," Brooklyn answered, "I've got to help him."  
  


"We'll go with you, Broadway offered, but Brooklyn shook his head.  
  


"Lexington went out of here full speed. You know what that means.

There's no way you and Hudson can keep up, not to mention catch up.

I'm not as fast as Lex, but I think I can keep up if I push myself. You

guys catch up as soon as you can. If I'm going to catch them I have to go

now." Brooklyn didn't bother stopping when he leaped on the fence. He used

it like a springboard to lauch himself into the air.  
  


Alison moved over to her employer who seemed to be in pain. "Mr.

MacDuff are you all right?" she asked. The elderly gargoyle, a grizzled

war veteran with a missing eye and leather armor grunted at her question.  
  


MacBeth waved away his young assistant. "It's nothing you can do

anything about Alison. Leave it be."  
  


The elder gargoyle's face betrayed his concern. "Is she still so

close MacBeth?" he asked.  
  


MacBeth ignored Alison's curious expression to his given name.

"Aye," he answered, "and if we want to catch up we had better go now." He

fiddled in his pocket for a moment and came up with the remote control

for his air ship.  
  


"And we'd better hurry," Alison put in. When the two turned to face

her she was standing next to Broadway. The pair of them were looking at a

torn piece of parchment. "If I know my Latin," she said, "those two just

went out there for nothing."  
  


******************************************************************************  
  


For the first time since her youth over a thousand years ago, Demona

could feel her wing muscles protest as she angled them to get a little more

speed. Thailog was straining as well.  
  


"This is impossible!" he said, angry at this seeming deficit in

himself. "How can that scrawny little creature be actually gaining on

us?"  
  


"It's because he is small," Demona answered, "his light build and

his wing design give him extra speed in the air. He was the fastest gargoyle

in his rookery, and I've seen him in training. He is faster than Goliath!"  
  


Thailog glanced behind him. Lexington was about thirty yards

back, and gaining. As superior as Thailog felt, he knew that he was

most likely only Goliath's equal when it came to strength and speed.

That meant if that little slip of a gargoyle could out-glide Goliath...  
  


"Let's land," he sugessted. "We've defeated him before, and on

the ground we will have the advantage of our size and strength." He and

Demona dove down in a wooded area by a large lake and waited.  
  


They didn't need to wait long. Lexington practicaly dropped from

the sky. Thailog almost envied the little gargoyle his speed. He decided

to try to confuse him again. "Ah, you are here Lexington. You are safe now."  
  


Lexington knew better this time. Some of the confusion surrounding

this gargoyle had vanished. "Don't make me laugh. You warned her I was

coming!"  
  


Thailog tried to smooth it over. "You are just confused again."  
  


Lexington's eyes glowed as he answered. "Not anymore. I may not be

able to place names and histories with the faces I see, but my feelings

never changed. I know you, both of you. I can never forget her! She's

the one who made me forget everything."  
  


"I only wish that it did make him forget everything," Demona

grumbled. She and Thailog had Lexington surrounded, but she knew how the

little gargoyle had been trained. He could strike and run at both of

them until they were exhausted, or until sunrise. Demona knew that sunrise

was an hour-and-a-half away. If she could stall him until then he would be

helpless, and she, in human form, could destroy him.  
  


Lexington tried to keep both gargoyles in his sights. He didn't

want one of them ambushing him from behind. "Just give me the spell that

will restore my memory. I don't care about anything else."  
  


Maybe now, but if I do reverse the spell he might change his mind,

Demona thought. Besides we can deal with him.  
  


Lexington was sure he was finished. He couldn't move against one of

them without the other attacking. He knew it was only a matter of time before

they closed in to finish him.  
  


As silently as before Brooklyn swooped down, and landed on Thailog's

middle. Lexington took his advantage and went after Demona trying to wrest

the book away from her.  
  


Lexington held his own against Demona. Even on the ground he was

quick and light. He would spring like a frog and scratch or punch at Demona.

She could not catch him. "Hold still curse you!" she called out.  
  


Thailog knew that for some reason Lexington was reaching a kind of

physical draw with Demona. He couldn't understand it. Demona was three

times Lexington's size. Instead he knocked Brooklyn unconcious and dragged

him over to a tree. He climbed the tree, and then called out to Demona and

Lexington below.  
  


"Leave her be or he drowns!" Thailog threatened. Lexington couldn't

ignore the feeling in his gut. Nothing was to happen to that red gargoyle.

He stopped attacking. He thought it would turn into another stalemate like

before, but Demona had other plans.  
  


"Let's do a little experiment my dear," she said. "Which will our

little friend decide is more important. Saving Brooklyn, or restoring his

memory." She held the book out teasingly towards Lexington. At the same

time Thailog glided across the lake and plunged the unconcious gargoyle

into its center.  
  
  
  


Lexington knew he didn't have a choice. As much as he wanted the

book he had to save the other gargoyle. He didn't think about it twice.

He dove into the water and swam frog-like toward the sinking gargoyle.  
  


Brooklyn didn't swim well. His large wings made it difficult to

move through the water. As he was struggling a small green dot appeared

ahead of him. It was Lexington. He moved through the water with an ease

Brooklyn didn't even guess he possesed.  
  


Lexington wrapped his tail around Brooklyn's wrist. Gently he

pulled the larger gargoyle to the surface.  
  


Brooklyn never knew that air could taste so sweet, even the pollution

filled air in New York. They sputtered and moved slowly to the egde of the

lake. Both of them were exhausted.  
  


Brooklyn wanted to just close his eyes and not get up, but he

knew that if he did in a little more than an hour he wouldn't go anywhere

for the rest of the day. He wondered how far Demona ran, and if she would

come back to see if they were still there after sunrise. It chilled him to

think that as a human she could come back and smash them. He shook the

frightning thoughts away. Instead he concentrated on not collapsing.

"Hey, I didn't know you could swim Lex," he said.  
  


"I didn't either," he replied just as tired. "I just knew that I

had to save you. I don't think I ever did anything like this before."  
  


As far as Brooklyn knew, Lexington never went swimming before

in his life. He glanced at his rookery brother and found him closing his

eyes. "Don't do that Lex. If we doze out here we'll be stuck here untill

tomorrow night."  
  


The next thing he was aware of was Hudson shaking his arm. "Come on

lad! We don't go to sleep for another hour," His elder said.  
  


Brooklyn opened his eyes and shook the cobwebs out of his head.

He did pass out! "Lex! Is he?" he began.  
  


"I'm okay," Lexington answered, "just worn out." Brooklyn turned to

him and found Lexington's wide eyes staring right back at him. "I am

supposed to know you." he said.  
  


Brooklyn felt reieved and unsettled at once. For the first time

since they found him, Lexington spoke about him with the same certainty

he did about Demona. The way he said it still advertised the problem.  
  


"You still don't know my name though, do you?" he asked. Lexington

just shook his head.  
  


"And likely not to," he replied, "They got away with that book.

Now I'll never know anything for certain again."  
  


"Don't be to sure," MacBeth said. He unfolded a scrap of parchment.

"It appears that the page that contained the amnesia spell was loose. When

you knocked her down the page fell out. It's right here."  
  


"Lexington's eyes grew wider as he stared at the paper. "What about

the cure?"  
  


MacBeth smiled. "It's right here. Now brace yourself. It might make

you dizzy."  
  


Lexington suddenly grew shy. He backed up clearly frightened. "You're

not going to do this," he said cautiously.  
  


The others were obviously confused. "What's with him?" Broadway

asked.  
  


"It's those emotional memories again," Brooklyn said, as Hudson

helped him to his feet. "When push came to shove Lex could tell that I

was his friend. He still thinks of MacBeth as an enemy. There was never

any doubt of that in his mind."  
  


Alsison looked sheepish. "He's right," She said. She took the

spell from MacBeth, and got down on one knee. She looked into Lexington's

eyes, and said, "Do you want me to try?"  
  


Lexington took her free hand in his. "Will I forget you if you do

this."  
  


"I don't know," she replied gently, "but I think it's important that

you remember who you are. Your friends need you."  
  


Lexington glanced at Brooklyn then at Broadway. "What do they need me

for? They're both bigger and stronger than I am.  
  


Brooklyn sighed impatiently. "This is from the guy who just kept

me from sinking to the bottom of the lake." He went down on all fours to

be at Lexington's height. "You just proved today that you can do things that

the rest of us can't. I always knew that. We need you more than you can

guess. Broadway and I had a reason for ditching you tonight, but this

apology is going to make a lot more sence when you remember why you were

sore at us in the first place."  
  


"I guess," Lexington said not sounding very convinced. He glanced

at Alison sadly. I just don't want to lose you."  
  


Hudson grunted in amusement. "Don't worry lad. You won't. I had

words with Macbeth earlier about her. That and her actions while you were

in her care have proven her loyalty to me. We'll make sure you don't lose

touch with your new friend."

Lexington shrugged his shoulders. "Well then I guess I'm ready."

The others backed up slightly. Brooklyn backed up as well, but he

stayed close by in case he was needed.  
  


Alison stood. She held the paper in one hand. The other she placed

gently on Lexington's baby smooth head. In a loud and clear voice she said,

"REMINISCI LEXINGTON COM MEMINISSE OMNIS ESSE DONUM MUNUS AUTEM PRAERITUM

TEMPUS!"  
  


The sensation that came over him felt vaguely familar, but at the

same time vastly different. It was warm and gentle. It flowed over him and

awakened thoughts and images inside his mind. The information washed over

him and quickly became overwelming, running over every single thought. His

legs seemed to disappear. He closed his eyes and began to fall to the

ground.  
  


"Whoa Lex!" Brooklyn said. He grabbed Lexington and kept him from

completing the fall. He supported him until his legs regained their

strength.  
  


Something tremendous just happened to him. He wasn't sure exactly

what. As his senses began to work again he realized that someone was holding

on to him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Brooklyn? What ... what happened?"  
  


Brooklyn was sure that his name would never sound so good again.

Lexington was still a little unsteady on his feet. "Take it easy pal. You

have had a long night."  
  


Brooklyn was right. The night was almost over. Lexington's

internal clock told him it was nearly dawn, but he wasn't aware of what he

was doing all night. The last thing he remembered clearly... "Oh my gosh!"

he said suddenly. "Demona and Thailog..."  
  


"We know, we know!" Brooklyn hastened to reassure him, "They already

cut and ran. You took care of it."  
  


"I did?" Lexington was still a little confused, but some images

came to him. "You ... They threw you in that lake!"  
  


"And you saved me," Brooklyn said smiling. Lexington shook his

head trying to clear it. This was all too much for him.  
  


"It looks like his experiences while under Demona's spell are still

there. It will just take some time for him to sort them all out," MacBeth

observed.  
  


His voice made Lexington turn instantly. "MacBeth!" He cried out.

He was going into his ready stance when Brooklyn stepped between him and the

human.  
  


"Easy Lex, it's okay. MacBeth was helping us," Brooklyn said.

He helped Lexington rise. "Do you remember when we came into his house after

you?"  
  


"I'm not sure. Everything seems so fuzzy," he replied. Then just as

suddenly he said, "wait, I was in MacBeth's house, but I didn't know it, and

you were there, but I didn't know you guys either."  
  


"It seemes that MacBeth is right," Hudson said, "You can remember

what happened to you after Demona cast the spell on you."  
  


"She did cast a spell on me!" Lexington said. "Them grabbing me

is the last clear thing I remember."  
  


"The spell took away all your memories," Brooklyn explained.

"At one point you didn't know me from Thailog."  
  


"I kinda did," Lexington corrected, "but I wasn't sure about

Thailog because he looked so much like Goliath. I wasn't sure about you

because I was mad at you. In fact," he said wirely with a grin, "I think

I'm suppose to be still mad."  
  


Brooklyn could tell that Lex was still feeling to relieved to be truly

angry. It was a good time to clear the air about why they left him behind.

"Fine," he said calmly trying not to smile, "Broadway and I can always take

back the CD-ROM drive we got from Matt."  
  


Lexington's eyes doubled in size. You got the CD-ROM? That's why

you two ditched me?  
  


"We wanted to surprise you," Broadway said.  
  


Brooklyn was now smiling broadly, but he still made his voice sound

stern. "If I knew you were going to overhear our plans and take off in a

huff I would have fed you a line about visiting Derrik and the Mutates."  
  


"I'm sorry," Lexington said a little ashamed. "I knew I shouldn't

have gone after both Demona and Thailog by myself, but I was so mad at

you guys I wanted to show you I could handle myself."  
  


"Brooklyn shook his head. "Lex, I couldn't have handled those two

by myself. All of us together would have had a problem. What were you

thinking?"  
  


"I wasn't thinking," Lexington replied, "I guess I just wanted to

prove I could take care of myself. Boy was I wrong."  
  


"Nonsence," Brooklyn said. "You did fine. You saved my tail tonight

not to mention all the times you've done it before. None of us can stand

alone. Without you we'd be lost with all these alarms and machines."   
  


"No one can survive alone lad ," Hudson added. "That's one

reason we have to stick together. We all need each other." He then

glanced at the eastern sky. "We have to go it will be sunrise soon."  
  


Brooklyn nodded. He turned to MacBeth and said. "As long as you

leave us alone, and you harm no one you won't hear from us, but I you

do, we'll be there."  
  


MacBeth said, "I understand."  
  


Brooklyn began to climb a tree when Lexington saw Alison out of the

corner of his eye. "Brooklyn hang on a minute," he said. He went over to

the girl. She was definitely familar. Since she cast the spell, she stayed

quietly in the background not saying a word. "You helped me didn't you."  
  


Alison wasn't sure how to answer. Lexinton seemed to remember some

things, but how much did he remember about her. She nodded wordlessly.  
  


"And you used the counterspell to restore my memory" he said.  
  


This time Alison smiled. "You wouldn't let Mr MacDuff - I mean

Mr. MacBeth.  
  


Lexington eyed her up and down. She was beginning to feel

uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze when he spoke again. "You were

kind to me when I had no one to turn to. I...I wanted to thank you."  
  


Alison looked at him in wonder. "You do remember?"  
  


Lexington blushed slightly. "A little, but MacBeth and Hudson think

that with a little time I'll remember everything. You were a good friend to

me when I didn't know I had one. I'd still like to be yours."  
  


Just then Brooklyn called out. "Lex we have to go now!"  
  


Lexington's blush increased. "I...I've got to go. I'll see you."

He raced into the tree and with the other three took off into the air.  
  


"Wait!" Alison called out, "How will I find you."  
  


Lexington dipped down so she could hear him. "Keep hanging with

MacBeth!" He called. "I'll find you!" Then he caught an updraft and

vanished into the air.  
  


Alison's eyes began to water a little. She wiped her eyes and turned

to see her employer gazing into the sky lost in a daydream. "Sir?"

she asked.  
  


MacBeth came alert and gave his researcher a thoughtfull look. "I

was just thinking about what Huson said," he explained.  
  


"No one can survive alone," Alison echoed. Then she asked, "And

you've been trying to?"  
  


"For a long time," he answered. "And it hasn't been working, but

when I thought I found someone I wanted to love, she turned out to be

the wrong woman."  
  


"So don't go looking for someone to love," Alison said. "You've

been alone for so long start slow. Try to find a friend first."  
  


"Is that an invitation?" MacBeth asked with a grin.  
  


Alison gave an innocent smile. "Well, I'm hoping you'll decide

to tell me how you ended up fighting mythical gargoyles, and why Lexington

never trusted you. He still wants to be friends." she said.  
  


MacBeth sighed giving in. "Well gargoyles are traditionally good

when it comes to picking friends. Why don't we have some breakfast, and

I'll begin. Don't count on going to class today though. This is a long

story.  
  


Alison was satisfied, but she still had questions. "Exactly how

long?"  
  


MacBeth pretended to think. "Oh I'd say about nine hundred years."  
  


Alison laughed and continued to ask questions as they walked back to

the house. Behind them on the horizon the sun began it's daily ascent.  
  



End file.
